【樱枫】祸起萧墙
by Dedicatus
Summary: 简单粗暴搞黄 预警：双性，Rape/Non-Con, Hurt/Comfort


他在恍惚与颤栗中醒来，同时意识到昨晚发生的一切都是真实的。

眼前是紧绷着的一片黑暗，只有灰尘与发霉的气味直直侵袭上感官，当中还夹杂着难以忽视的腥檀气息。

枫岫猛地扯下覆在面上的黑色布条，努力从脑内仿佛要炸开的钝痛中找回自己的意识。

这是一个破败而陈旧的旅馆房间，带着过时花纹的墙纸早已发黄卷边，因为潮湿而鼓出一个个气泡。此刻应该已是上午九、十点钟，厚重褪色的窗帘后，有明媚天光与行人喧嚷从窗外朦胧地探进来，像是来自另一个遥远的世界。

枫岫咬着牙走下床，皱着眉看了一眼房间内那个狭小肮脏的浴室。他深吸一口气，努力忽视双腿间的疼痛与粘腻的触感，试图让热水洗刷掉所有昨晚发生在他身上的可怕的事情。

他在夜晚回家的路上遭到阻截，然后便是在这个肮脏的旅馆房间的床上被蒙住双眼，在药物的作用下无力地接受侵犯。

尝试回忆的举措似乎使头疼更为加剧，枫岫自认只是个外貌普通的宅男，平时没结什么仇家，对方也没有拿走他的钱包和手机，他实在看不出施暴者挑上他到底所图为何。

…其实最大的可能他心底已经明了，这是一次用于报复与警告的行为。

当枫岫走出淋浴间，忍着不适套上皱成一团的衬衫和外裤，才发现他的外套不见了踪迹。

墙边的衣柜里只有一件廉价的亮皮紧身外套，领子旁那一层厚厚的毛边不知藏了多少灰尘，但枫岫别无选择了。

他在离开房间时迅速朝镜子里瞥了一眼。我他妈的看起来就像个妓女。

出租车司机带着鄙夷看了他一眼，枫岫努力无视着他的眼神报出了住址。

一进单元门他立刻脱掉了那件可怕的外套，如释重负地将钥匙插进锁孔，这个时间他的合租室友应该在上班，他还可以再洗一个澡，然后好好地睡一觉，忘掉这场噩梦。

枫岫走进玄关的时候，就看到拂樱惊愕地站在客厅里望着他。

"你昨晚干什么去了？"

"我的私生活用不着向你报告吧。"

"喂…！"

枫岫有些烦躁地推开自己的卧室门，把拂樱唤他的声音用力甩到身后。这下他是没法在白天用浴室了，他坐到床上，那股隐秘的酸疼重又密密地泛起。他咬住嘴唇，有些不愿面对地慢慢褪下裤子，手指带着些许颤抖缓缓下探，摸上那个掩藏在他男性性器后面，经受了一夜蹂躏的女性器官。

他那处本就生得清浅，昨夜初次遭受粗暴闯入，此时乍一触碰便是一阵刺痛。枫岫平日也甚少抚弄这里，现下只察觉出干涩痛楚，手指又不敢往更深处探，究竟是何情状也辨不分明。

然后门把手被压下的"咔哒"声响起，枫岫猛然抬头，与正推门进来的拂樱对上视线。

他已经来不及掩饰充斥着亵玩痕迹的嫣红穴口与腿间凌乱的指痕，有那么一瞬间他希望拂樱只是以为自己出去和人乱搞了一夜，然后为了掩饰尴尬装作无事发生转身离开。然而拂樱却径直走了过来，他坐到床畔，沉默地伸手拥住了他，将头抵上他的颈项。

"是谁干的，枫岫？"他带着一丝轻微的颤抖开口，"谁强暴的你？"

枫岫有些不自然地微微侧身，嘴唇翕张了一瞬，最终只是低低地道："我没事，你不用管我。"

他看不清拂樱现在是何种表情，只能感受到他温热的脸颊隔着一层薄薄的织物依恋地埋在他的肩头，然后有些许微凉的触感透过布料沾上他的肌肤。

拂樱在哭。

枫岫犹豫了一下，轻轻抚了抚他的头顶，就听到他压抑着的声音传来："是因为我，对不对？"

枫岫一时不知道该作何反应，他本来不想让拂樱知道此事，可算起来，这对他来说确实是一场无妄之灾。他知道拂樱以前短暂地为火宅佛狱—那个声名狼藉的地下组织做过事，并在离开后仍持续不断地遭受威胁和骚扰。上个月他们试图在小区内堵截他，枫岫看着拂樱每天提心吊胆地绕路出门，实在忍不下去，帮他把那些人教训了一顿。佛狱之人向来锱铢必较，他此次卷入事端，又岂是简单可以善罢甘休的。

他听到拂樱在他肩头又抽泣了一声，只得伸出手摸摸他的背脊，尝试宽慰道："没事啦，没什么大不了的。"

"怎么能没什么大不了的？！"拂樱突然抬起头，因为哭泣而微微泛红的眼睛里洋溢着愤怒和震惊，"你可是…可是被…"

"真的没事。"枫岫安抚般地朝他笑笑，"他们最近没有再来找你吧？"

拂樱摇了摇头。

"那就好。"枫岫本来心里也很烦躁，但看拂樱一张精致的脸上泪水涟涟的模样，语气不自觉还是柔和下来，"别害怕，要是有什么事我保护你。"

拂樱低低地笑了一声，从后面揽住他，脑袋宛若只小兽般在他后颈上蹭了蹭。他的手顺着枫岫的手臂慢慢游移下去，几乎是猝不及防地摸进他腿间那道私密的细缝，触上那颗肿胀的红艳肉珠。

"拂樱！"枫岫一时惊得绷紧了身体，一股怪异的酸涩感似乎开始在那一处堆积。虽说拂樱早已清楚他身体的秘密，可被属于别人的手指直接触碰还是让他浑身不自在。

"枫岫，"拂樱的声音还带着哭泣后闷闷的鼻音，听起来有点委屈，"你这里肿了，你得上药。"

枫岫现在恨不得自己全身立刻失去知觉。

他的腿被拉开屈起，拂樱拿着药膏，视线在他红肿的花穴外逡巡了一圈，枫岫根本不敢去想他现在是什么表情。

而且光是被这样看着，他腿间的阴茎也颤巍巍地立了起来，刚才那股酸胀又从小腹下密密地叫嚣，似有粘腻情潮涌动着要往外冒。

"疼就告诉我，好吗？"拂樱让他往后靠在自己身上，轻柔地拨开娇软花唇，挑着药膏缓缓将指尖探入。

他的身体正是初尝情欲的敏感状态，湿嫩穴肉几乎是迫不及待地包裹住侵入的手指，缠绵地往更深处吸吮。

但拂樱的动作很慢，他极富于耐心的将带着凉意的药膏往内壁上涂抹，然后揉捻着让它化开。枫岫倚在他的怀里闷哼，似乎指节深入一寸，他就更软一分。枫岫能感觉到昨晚那个侵入者带来的刺痛在慢慢消失，取而代之的是一种空虚的酸涩麻痒，在挤压下不断吐露着粘腻汁水，他恨不得让拂樱再往里面摸摸，最好能一直探到…

他瞬间被自己这样的想法吓了一跳，不自觉地整个人都抖了一下，拂樱以为他吃痛，安慰般地顺着他腿根的肌肤抚摸，轻声道："快好了。"

拂樱将手指抽出来的时候，只见黏腻银丝勾勾连连，顺着他的指尖极为情色地滴落。他又转而张开手掌，包上翕张颤动着的层层湿软穴肉。

"得堵一会儿，"拂樱依旧语气平和地跟他解释，"你水流得太多了，会把药冲掉的。"

这也太糟糕了，枫岫觉得自己现在羞耻得快要炸开了。他整个穴口被手掌绵密地包拥着，起初的确只是安静地堵在那里，然后拂樱乍然开始着力揉弄，层层叠叠的穴肉被推挤在一起复又分开，露出阴蒂抵在对方温暖潮湿的掌心，随着越来越快的耸动开始鼓胀充血，在刮蹭间急切地渴求着更用力的捻磨。

枫岫整个人都在无意识地发颤，他能感觉到拂樱另一只手伸下去握住他的阴茎，以截然不同的节奏抚慰照料着。他似乎听到拂樱在他耳边轻笑了一声，以一种狡黠而暧昧的口吻问，舒服么？

然而枫岫所能做到的只有咬着唇绷紧身体，竭力控制住自己的喘息。他身体里的湿暖爱液浪潮般一阵阵往下冲，淅淅沥沥淋湿了拂樱的整个手掌。前面也跟着汩汩地射出精液来，把小腹沾得一片白浊。

等枫岫恢复清明，他真的只想把头埋进枕头里去。拂樱已经扯了一张纸巾，站在床边慢条斯理地在把手擦净，枫岫一时心里有点复杂。他知道，拂樱为他做这些，完全是出于朋友的怜悯、感激与愧疚，但他们之间，真的还能装作相安无事地维持普通的朋友情谊么？

"抱歉…"枫岫有点不安地开口。

拂樱有些讶异地转头看了他一眼。

"你为什么要向我道歉？"他深吸一口气，弯下身来抱住了枫岫，枫岫觉得他似乎又要哭了，"我只是希望…让你舒服一点。"

枫岫没有说话，他圈住拂樱的腰，将他向自己的方向拉近。他的手指缱绻地顺着布料下滑，拂樱还未来得及反应，枫岫已经将他那根灼热昂扬的器物捧在了手心。

"你…"拂樱难以置信地盯着他张口，但很快他就忘记了自己打算说什么。

枫岫伸出一点红通通的舌，野猫偷腥似的在侧边的沟壑内小心翼翼舔弄了一下。他好像很得意似的，扬起眼睛轻飘飘地瞥他，然后那双艳橘的唇微微开合，顺着柱头往下含住，一寸寸地往里面吞。

他的口舌工夫显而易见的生涩，甫一吞入甚至还差点呛咳出来。但枫岫无师自通倒是迅捷，不一会便懂得用舌尖沿着筋络描画转圜，间或拿一双氲起水雾的眼带着好奇往上勾着瞧他。

拂樱的眸色暗了暗，无言地站在原地任由他动作。除了在他口中勃发胀大的欲望，枫岫几乎分不清自己的举动是否真正取悦到了他。侍弄了这么久，他也觉唇齿酸涩，正欲向后撤出，拂樱突然伸手过来扣住了他后脑。

他的力道近乎野蛮，就那样借着势头冲撞了一阵，直到枫岫实在禁不住，发出一声低低的呜咽，拂樱才如梦方醒般赶紧从他口中抽出来。

只是他离开时枫岫的舌又捉弄似的在顶端那个孔洞处扫过，拂樱一时措手不及，眼睁睁地注视着他的精液洒落在对方面庞上，极其糜艳地沿着肌肤与发丝滑落。

这下轮到拂樱有些慌张地要帮他擦净，但枫岫只是不以为意地笑了。

"好啦，"他抬手在唇边轻轻一抹，"这下我们扯平了。"

当天晚上拂樱专门多做了两个菜，说是给他补充营养，又好言相劝让他以后别老吃泡面外卖，跟自己一起用餐便是。

这种殷勤倒让他有些不适应。枫岫知道拂樱对他连累自己遇到这种事，还愿意继续与他同住帮忙而感到愧疚。他本应该自私地痛恨，为什么遭到报复的是自己，但他心里竟有一种隐秘的庆幸，幸好拂樱没有受到任何伤害。

他以为自己可以装作不经意地翻过那个令他痛苦的夜晚，可当他陷入黑暗的包裹中，那些屈辱和惨痛的细节却在梦魇中将他紧紧攥住。

他那时就陷在一片像这样的黑暗里。只能感觉到身后的侵入者强硬地掐住他的脖颈，勃发的性器一寸寸破开柔嫩的内壁，直往穴心深处毫不留情地捣弄，之前射进去的精液还在里面饱胀着，随着动作淋漓滴落，黏黏糊糊地堆在腿根。他前端甫一开始便被束缚住，下面又被弄的酸痛难耐，似乎已被逼到崩溃边缘。

"够了…"他听到自己带着哭腔的颤抖声线，毫无意义地扭着腰尝试往前挣脱逃离。

然后那个男人不带任何感情地在他耳边开口。

"你可以求我。"他说。

枫岫睁开眼睛时，就看到拂樱担忧地坐在床边望着他。顶上的白炽灯被打开了，炫目的光线刺得他有种流泪的冲动，他试着动了动，才发现背脊上全是冷汗。

拂樱应当是半夜起来倒水，看起来也还没完全醒转，还穿着他那套毛绒绒的粉色睡衣，几缕不安分的碎发垂在耳边，带着丝迷蒙盯着他瞧。

"我是不是吵到你了。"枫岫刚开口，就被自己沙哑的声音吓了一跳，"我没事，你快去睡吧。"

拂樱似乎突然就生气了。

"你都这样了！"他近乎强横地把水杯塞到枫岫唇边，"喝口热水，明天我留在家里照顾你。"

枫岫只能顺从地微微抿了一口。

"我…真的不用，"他努力寻找着措辞开口，"你的工作会受影响吧。你真的不需要表现得仿佛亏欠了我一般，当初是我说的会保护你，就算知道会遭到报复，我也不会坐视不管的。"

他顿了顿，又继续道："你也不用太过担心我，也别想着为了我去冒险招惹他们，我好歹也算个男人，没有被…上了一次就寻死觅活的道理。"

"好。"拂樱盯着他看了很久，灿然的双眸里暗涌着一种说不清道不明的情绪，他突然轻轻地笑了："枫岫，如果我说，我也想对你做这种事呢？"

枫岫一下子怔住了，他有点不自然地推了推拂樱："你不要开这种玩笑。"

但他仍旧一动不动地认真注视着他，沉默持续了不知多久，拂樱突然凑过来吻了他。

枫岫感觉自己的脑子一下子炸开了。

之后的事情就如同漂浮在云端之上的梦境一般不真实。

他带着莫名的安心任由拂樱摆弄自己的身体。他的手指在他身体的各处烧灼起火焰，最后轻车熟路地揉捏进隐秘花心，勾着那一颗蒂珠插弄研磨。他的动作像给他治疗时一样缓慢温柔，但这次却是挑逗的、带着情欲的，不住激起一阵阵泼溅浪潮，更为依恋绸缪地往深里引诱。

他要进入的时候，枫岫还是不由自主地紧张起来，手指在床单上胡乱抠绞着，仿佛蛰伏的痛楚随时等待着重新撕裂他。

"别害怕。"拂樱安抚般顺着他散在背上的长发抚摸，极为轻缓地慢慢顶弄进去，蹭着他的内壁摩挲。

枫岫只感到朦胧欢愉顺着他们紧密交合的地方一阵阵地上涌，似乎要将他溺毙在欲望织成的快乐中。拂樱温柔地洗刷着一切过去的不堪，然后用自己的标记缱绻地覆盖住他。

枫岫迷迷糊糊地与他接吻，在急剧涌来的快感下唤他的名字，在一片光影的沉浮中，他不由自主地拥紧身前唯一可以触碰到的人，全身心地将自己交托给他。

拂樱知道枫岫现在完全属于他了。

熹微天光已经开始跳跃着攀上城市的高楼间，枫岫应当是累了，攥着他的衣角睡得很沉，拂樱低头亲了亲他的眼睫。

他很喜欢这样乖顺的枫岫。当然，那天晚上从挣扎着反抗，到被玩到意识破碎，压抑着呻吟断断续续求他的枫岫也使他感到兴奋。

他的手机屏幕短暂地亮了一瞬，拂樱把它划开，有些不悦地皱了皱眉，轻手轻脚地下了床，走到外面去接电话。

"我说过这个时间不要给我打电话。"他的语气听起来平淡而无奈，却莫名让人有些不寒而栗。

对面似乎有些不安地连声道歉，又絮絮叨叨地解释了一大堆。

"就这事？"拂樱有点不耐烦地冷笑了一声，"你自己处理吧，我没空。"

没等对方回答，他就挂断了电话。

他偷偷打开房间门看了一眼，枫岫还陷在安心的熟睡当中。

现在我要开始给他做早餐了，拂樱带着丝愉悦想。


End file.
